


Tenacious Teal

by ThrillerBarkin



Category: One Piece
Genre: AND ALSO SEX, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys, also i assume pretty much anyone in the crew can physically pick luffy up, but there is trust, flustered usopp (just a little bit), maybe fluff isnt the right word, sea prism stone, theres a tag called luffy is a little shit, yes nami and usopp help each other buy sex toys whats it to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin
Summary: Luffy and Usopp get some alone time to try out something a little different this time around.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Tenacious Teal

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the longest thing I ever write I really don't know what the hell happened and if this seems 'long and rambly' or not, so......................... sorry. Also love Luffy but I am also sorry for him YEhaw.

“Psst- Hey-”

He was not being very sneaky, though he was trying his damndest to at least be subtle about it. Everyone was chatting now that they had hit landfall, and him trying to whisper to Luffy to maybe stay was not going to cut it.

Usopp cleared his throat. “Of course, someone brave should stay behind and watch the Thousand Sunny.” He put his hands on his hips. “That someone brave being me, but, maybe Luffy should stay behind too.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re scared.” Nami stuck her tongue out at him, teasing. “Besides, Luffy isn’t one to-”

“STAY ON THE SHIP?!” Luffy asked, the giant smile usually on his face flipping in 0 seconds flat. “Thats so boring and I wont get to see the town!”

“No, of course you will!” Usopp said. He stammered across a few words, and looked to Nami for help. “There’s just this- ultra cool-” he gestured vaguely, but looked around, making sure Chopper and Franky were already off the ship. “-Robot I wanted to show him”

“Robot….” Nami repeated slowly.

“Robot!!!!!!!!!!!????????” Luffy’s eyes shined intensely.

“You know. The… t-the toy- robot-” He muttered. “That I found in the last town.”

“That you found in the l-” Nami’s eyebrows almost lifted off her face. “OH!”

“WHAT? Nami got to see the robot?!”

“Nami helped me get the robot.” Usopp’s face was getting redder. “Nami, PLEASE help-”

“Say no more.” She whistled. “Sanji! Brook! We’re going shopping, boys.” As if at her very beck and call, the cook and the skeleton showed up instantly, poised and ready to go.

“Zoro?”

“He and Robin left earlier.” Nami thrusted her thumb behind him. “Chopper and Franky also took off. I’d say….. We’ll be back in a few hours, but you owe me big time.” 

“Nami, your eyes are turning into Beri symbols again….” Usopp warned her. “I owe you money?”

But Nami was already giggling and waving and running off, surely up to no good, with two perverts doggedly at her heels. Usopp shook his head again, and tuned back into Luffy, clinging to him and begging him to know about that ‘super cool robot’ that he’d been hiding since the last island.

“You always gotta make this difficult, huh?” Usopp said with a half hearted sigh, but turned for a quick smooch, making quick work of Luffy’s paragraphs, and wholeheartedly, Luffy kissed him back, his arms stretching around him and surrounding his body 3 or 4 times with a laugh.

“What are you talking about???” Luffy asked. 

“We talked about this last time- the toys.”

“The……….” Luffy tilted his head. “Robot?”

“The sea prism, Luffy.”

Luffy gasped loudly, even as Usopp sort of picked up Luffy’s weight and started waddling inside. “I swear, I try to get some alone time with you every time we hit land and you wanna run off!! What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Just wait until I get back! Shishishishishi-” Luffy rested his head in the crook of the other man’s neck with a blissful sigh before tilting his head again. “If you meant the toy toy toy, does that mean there’s no robot?”

“Sorry, there’s no robot.” Usopp exhaled through his long nose sharply, but was trying to keep from laughing. “You know what I had to do for the toy toy toy?” He asked. “I had to battle like 80 dominatrixes. They all kept coming at me with their whips! I couldn’t beat them too bad though-” He thumbed at his nose with his free hand- the other wrapping around Luffy, though not as thoroughly as luffy had done to him. “They would like it too much and then you’d have to share me with them.”

“Aw, well I don’t want to do that, not with anyone I don’t know, anyways.” 

“Yea, I figured.” Usopp gave a very sage nod. “That's why I had to go easy on them.”

They chatted more in the short time it took for them to get to Usopp’s room, with the late day sun barely peeking out behind the blinds, Luffy hopped off with a laugh and landed on the bed, laying on his side. He watched Usopp go behind his desk underneath the chair, twisting this way and that and finally pulling forth a box in a dark bag. 

Tossed the bag aside and slid the box onto the bed. “I didn’t know what to get so I got a little of this and that but it was kind of pricey? I guess it would be, but still-” He pulled the top off. “Tada!”

“Woaaaaaaahhhhh!!!”

“I figured we start off easy.” Usopp stuck his hand in Luffy’s face, pushing it out of the box. “You hear me? We’ll start with one toy. If you like them we can try more later. If you don’t like them, I toss them into the sea and Nami murders me for wasting my own money, which was bound to happen so it's not a big deal?”

Inside the dark box was a light blue velvet sheet holding toys of shapes and sizes among them nipple jewelry, fuzzy handcuffs, and a butt plug- but they all seemed to be all tinted the same light teal color. 

“These are really all made with sea prism stone?” Luffy stuck his face in the box again, almost ignorant to the sniper’s words, and just as suddenly pitched forward, his face fully landing in the box and almost knocking Usopp onto the floor. “Ah- yyyeh-”

“Hey hey! Be careful, Luffy!” He pushed Luffy back into a sitting position, and moved the box back to his desk, turning his back on the devil fruit user. “Geeze, if they do all of that with you just looking at them I can't imagine any of this being on or in you….” He scratched his head nervously. “I don’t know…..”

“I mean, I trust you to do it!” Luffy said, declaring it as he had declared so many other things- absolutely unabashedly. “And we have our safe word, right! Papaya!” He stuck his tongue out. “Yuck.”

“Papaya, yuck, right.” Usopp chuckled again. “Okay. Only if you promise to use it if you feel too weak or if I’m hurting you. I don’t think you’ll be able to stretch like normal.” He pulled the plug from the box- not very big- he made sure he got something a little smaller than he himself could take, especially if it would just nullify Luffy’s abilities in the process. “Lube’s on the bed as always. We can just take this nice, and slow.” 

Right! Nice and slow. He took a deep breath. He had slept with luffy before. And they had used toys before too. Just, why would this be different!!! Usopp turned around once a sandal smacked him lightly in the back- he barely dodged luffy’s other sandal as the captain kicked them off and it went flying across the room. 

Somehow luffy’s shorts had come off before the shoes did- haphazardly tossed onto the floor and as usual, he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Laying back on Usopp’s bed now clothed just in a t-shirt, he gave a casual tug at his cock, and reached underneath the pillow for the Lube. It was seated where it always was, resting underneath Usopp’s pillow- the spot he always put it if he was expecting something to happen, which it certainly was. “Come on then!!!” Luffy grinned even brighter, somehow not the least bit embarrassed. “I wanna sit on your lap again!”

Usopp, in better spirits (Luffy’s better spirits were just that infectious) unhooked the two suspenders holding his pants up and shimmied out of them, leaving warm orange boxers in place as he sat on the bed. 

Luffy bounced in place, laughing a bit, and rolled over before Usopp grabbed hold of him to pull him up into his lap- soon Luffy was straddling him, pecking his darkened skin with quick kisses. Still, Luffy multitasked, and moving two lube-slicked fingers behind himself, he began to carefully work his back hole as Usopp and he had practiced before. Of course, he hardly needed it, but if it made Usopp feel comfortable, then by all means- Not to mention, it didn’t exactly feel bad.

“Hey Captain, you can’t be hard already.” Usopp leaned back a little, though his arms were hooked around Luffy’s waist, and he looked down at the cock between them. “I haven't even touched you yet!”

Luffy gave a happy whine, his face flushing as the blood started to flow. “I can't help but be at least a little excited!” He leaned forward a little bit as his fingers pushed deeper inside himself, and he gave a short grunt. “Okay okay- Put it in please please please please-”

“Okay, hold on, hold on-” Usopp scooted Luffy further into his lap, pulling him closer, and felt along the rubber man’s arm, waiting until he had pulled his fingers free to start nudging the plug against Luffy’s opening. “Hey, remember the safeword.” He reminded him. “If you like, die or something I’m gonna have a hard time explaining this to everyone.”

Luffy laughed, holding Usopp and trying to relax his body- he felt the hard toy push curiously at his entrance- Usopp still trying to be gentle with him. “You’re so funny, Usopp.”

“I mean I like to think so but I am not kidding right now! Just-” Usopp felt Luffy’s body give way to the toy, and sink inside him. Luffy’s head dropped, and hard into his shoulder, and suddenly his body felt like very very dead weight. Usopp’s soul nearly left his body. “Luffy?!”

His hands lifted instantly, grabbing hold of the limp body before remembering- right, the TOY, but reaching down again to pull it free, he felt Luffy’s head roll along his shoulder, and he turned his head to look at him, expecting the worst.

But luffy was just grinning, looking a little woozy most. “Shishishishishi that feels funny!”

“Funny bad? Funny good?” Usopp asked, but Luffy scooted his head over to meet lips, clumsily, tiredly. 

“Duh, we have a safe word, remember Usopp?” 

As if Usopp was the one being insane right now.

“Your heart is beating really fast!”

Usopp eyed him very warily- “Yea I thought you were going to pass away in my lap.” He held his captain as he shifted around (flopped around, really), and finally he felt Luffy sit up a little better, arching his back, lifting his chin, and hugging him tightly with a sigh. “You doing good?”

“Yep!!” Luffy squirmed a little, laughing.

“Can I move it around?”

“Mmhm, I was going to ask-”

Usopp gave Luffy’s back a little pat before sliding his left hand down, searching for and finally bumping against the shiny teal knob currently sticking out of his boyfriend. He held onto it very lightly, and gave a little tug- it didn’t come free but it stretched the spinctiner holding onto it.

“Oh-”

“Oh?” Usopp tried to get a peek again, and couldn't quite see Luffy’s eyes now- but saw his chin, and parted lips as he took a deeper breath. “How you feelin, captain?”

“It feels….” His jaw set as Usopp tilted the toy left, then right, but he relaxed again, and began to pant. “Funny. But not in a bad way. I feel weaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak” Luffy turned his head to bury it further into the crook of Usopp’s neck. “Funny~” He kissed at the skin before him.

“Ahh- That tickles-!” Usopp twitched, holding onto him tighter. He gingerly pushed the toy inwards again and he felt Luffy shift upwards, further into his lap, and heard him come up for a tiny gasp of air. “You like it, then?” Luffy’s face disappeared again, but felt the nodding against him.

He pulled the toy out.

Luffy’s body was like an electric point, jolting up once the toy was free of him, and seconds later was pushed back into him, harder now, pushing a little deeper. His body was jelly again, and he slumped against Usopp, whining. He wrapped his arms underneath the sniper’s own and clung for dear life as waves of both weakness and pleasure rang though his body in a way he was almost unsure if it felt good or not. Sparks and chills found him in his sensitive spots and he felt the white hotness boiling deep within him.

“Wait, wait, Usopp-” He’d been holding his breath, and said his words with what little air hadn’t been forced out just now. “Let me down.”

Usopp hesitated, but he felt Luffy unwrap from him so he carefully let go of the toy and moved Luffy back to stand on his feet. It lasted for a few seconds, Luffy standing on wobbly legs and Usopp holding his hands out just in case, but when Luffy flopped down to his knees, Usopp barely caught him anyhow, and lowered him carefully to a kneeling position between his own knees. “What, like this?”

“Yea, I was about to cum-” Luffy took a moment to try and catch his breath, but it didn’t come to him so easily. His tongue hung out of his mouth, even with a laugh, and he all but face planted right into Usopp’s crouch.

“Oi! You good?” Usopp jumped a little, but remained half reclining, but sat straight up with a shiver, lightly swatting Luffy’s head. “Hey- wait I’m still wearing my boxers!”

Luffy leaned forward on his hands and knees from his weird crouched position, but let his full weight lean his face right between usopp’s legs, panting deeply. He dragged his tongue along the certain shape hidden by the boxers before nudging his nose in deeper and snagging his teeth on the fabric. 

Usopp covered his mouth for- whatever reason- they were alone, but bit his lip nervously as he watched Luffy methodically lick and bite his way, hands free, to Usopp’s waistband, then they met gazes. His captain’s tired look from the sea prism was almost completely gone, replaced with his animalistic hunger. Luffy pulled his head back, the waistband of the boxers coming with him, and Usopp leaned back in response, dipping his fingers inside the fabric to allow them to slip off his hips and about half way down his legs, the wet spot luffy had left touching everything on the way down.

Hardly any time passed before Luffy had stuffed himself with his latest meal, his left cheek puffed outward and leaving the sniper tense and silent.

Finally, a groan. “Luffy-” He always got more than a little flustered when Luffy turned on a dime like this but it wasn’t exactly surprising. His reaction seemed to be what Luffy had been waiting for, however, because only then did he begin to move, pulling his head back and revealing Usopp’s now glistening cock before it disappeared into the captain’s mouth again, this time pushing against his opposite cheek. He gripped his bedsheets and grit his teeth as the pressure within him started to rise, and he pushed waves of curly black hair out of his face- he was radiating enough heat without it.

Luffy continued to pleasure his sniper, little bits of spittle and drool dropping down his chin every time he pulled back to get another angle. The member in his mouth grew more rigid the more he worked on it- his style of ‘energetic and ever persistent’ seemed to work without fail. Still he took special care for the person that took special care of him, and for that, they both enjoyed it. He lifted his eyes again, watching Usopp bite down on his lip, little squeaks of sounds escaping him, and could tell he was close. Reaching down in front of him, Luffy ran his fingers along his own hardened length and clenched down on the toy digging into him, and he felt another dozen smaller waves of weakness come over him.

“Ahh, Luffy wait wait--” Usopp finally managed words, running his fingers through his captain’s soft dark hair before adding a soft grip, almost trying to drive Luffy off. “It doesn’t h--- ave t-- in your mout- Ah!”

He came suddenly, his hips jerking forward and driving his cock deeper into Luffy’s eager mouth, and releasing there, something he notably did not exactly want to do. He went to complain but there was Luffy, smiling and laughing like an idiot again and licking his lips as if Sanji had just fed him another 5 course meat meal. Usopp could only shake his head tiredly, but leaned forward to kiss along side Luffy’s head, and then as sort of a harmless revenge, sharply bit down on one of his ears.

Luffy stiffened with the sudden motion, and raised his hips a little, climaxing shortly after, spilling his own cum all over his hands and fingers. He rested his head on Usopp’s leg, panting like a dog for a few minutes as they both began to recover.

“You’ll really eat anything, huh? This happens every time and I’m still surprised.” Usopp pouted childishly, but continued to run his fingers though Luffy’s hair. 

“Shishishishi, well if it tastes good, theeeeen---” He gave a thoughtful look to his dirtied hand.

“Hey-” Usopp’s voice was another warning. “Your hands were on the floor, don’t even think about it. Luffy? LUFFY!!”


End file.
